


radio

by daikirai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Multi, Multichapter, ini bukan angst kok, semoga lancar updatenya
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daikirai/pseuds/daikirai
Summary: penyiar yang dulunya sprinter dalam masalah kehidupan - dan kasir veteran di minimarket tengah shinjuku yang ramai. ketika kuroko tetsuya bukanlah generasi keajaiban, dan kise ryota tak jadi pilot pesawat terbang.





	radio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yucc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/gifts).



> hai, akhirnya setelah sekian lama hiatus saya bikin multichap kikuro lagi, doakan kali ini tamat ya! Janji deh, tamatnya nggak akan angst! Sebagian dari cerita ini terinspirasi dari kekangenan saya terhadap back number - yang udah stop ngisi All Night Nippon sejak Maret 2017 kemarin. Sebagian lagi terinspirasi manganya Hashimoto Aoi, judulnya "Kikoeru". Kalau ada waktu, baca ya, dijamin baper 8')) #woi. Seperti biasa, Kuroko no Basuke itu punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Radio itu punya Judy & Mary, dan ceritanya punya saya. RnR, please?

_Bisakah kau mendengarku lewat radio?_  
Gelombang suaraku berkelana di kota,  
membawa sejuta perasaan - yang kutujukan untukmu saja

Shinjuku, sebuah malam dingin di Heisei 32.

"Selamat malam, bertemu kembali denganku Nakano Hitori, di All Night Nippon! Siapkan kopi kalian, ya! Kita akan mengobrol hingga pukul lima."

Bittersweet Samba pun mengalun di udara, sisa kejayaan NHK di era Showa. Para pecinta All Night Nippon generasi pertama kini pasti telah mulai beruban, cucu mereka menertawakan hobi mereka mendengar radio tengah malam. Hei, apa serunya mendengar ucapan tanpa juntrungan dari orang yang sama sekali tak terlihat wajahnya? Suara boleh merdu dan empuk, tetapi kalau tubuh sang penyiar juga empuk karena obesitas, apa gunanya?

Ah, Jepang dan obsesinya terhadap tampilan fisik. Fenomena menarik, nih, kalau dibahas di radio. Ryota berjanji, suatu saat ia akan meluncurkan program investigasi yang membongkar borok masyarakat Jepang. Dibalut humor, ia yakin acara itu akan sukses besar.

Namun itu nanti. Ia masih mencintai posisinya di All Night Nippon. Tak terasa, delapan tahun sudah suaranya terdengar di seantero Jepang, menghibur segala lapisan masyarakat selama mata dan telinga mereka masih terjaga. Biasanya, pendengar Ryota terdiri dari siswa SMA kelas tiga yang mengerahkan segala upaya agar tetap melek di tengah tumpukan hafalan, pekerja kantoran yang lembur hingga subuh tiba, atau penggemar radio yang merekam siarannya agar bisa diputar keesokan harinya.

Kise Ryota berterima kasih pada siapa pun yang mendengar kisahnya.

Segalanya bermula sejak ia gagal untuk ketiga kalinya dalam ujian pilot nasional. Kala itu, ia belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia harus melepas mimpinya. Mimpi lepas landas itu hanya menyisakan utang - dan penyesalan, sayangnya. Sekolah penerbangan bukanlah sekolah murah - kau perlu menyiapkan jutaan yen untuk menyelesaikan pendidikan. Begitu selesai pun, kau tak dijamin dapat langsung bekerja. Masih banyak pilot muda seusiamu, yang lebih berpengalaman, berprestasi, lebih seksi di mata maskapai. Bukankah itu sama dengan berjudi?

Ia masih mengingat rasa kekalahan itu - rasa yang membuat jemarinya beku dan raganya kelu. Portal kelulusan diaksesnya pukul dua belas malam tepat - masih ada bus yang berjalan sesuai trayeknya, masih ada bar yang membuka lebar pintunya. Selepas menerima kabar kegagalannya, ia berlari menuju halte bus, berharap bus yang menuju ke bar langganannya masih tersedia.

_Keberuntungannya hari itu tak buruk-buruk amat._

Karena sudah malam, tak banyak orang di dalam bus yang dinaikinya. Sopir bus itu setengah baya, dan tak banyak bicara. Heningnya bus terpatahkan sayup-sayup suara radio dari bagian sopir - ia membawa radio portabel tua dengan baterai. All Night Nippon menemani perjalanan mereka, hingga akhirnya ia tiba di tempat tujuan tanpa sempat mendengar siaran sampai selesai.

(Lagipula, jikapun kau mau mendengarnya sampai selesai, mau sampai mana kau melangkahkan kaki? Gunma? Tochigi?)

Sebelum membayar bus, topik email penggemar masih ia dengar. Layaknya stasiun radio lain, All Night Nippon juga memiliki rubrik kiriman pendengar. Mereka bebas menulis tentang apa saja, selama masih dalam topik bahasan. Email paling menarik akan dibacakan di radio dan dipublikasikan di situs, tentu saja setelah menghapus bagian pribadi.

"Mungkin kedengarannya suram ya ... Namun, jika esok kau mati, apa yang ingin kau ubah dari dirimu hari ini?"

Topik itu terngiang-ngiang di benak Ryota, bahkan hingga ia tiba di bar langganannya dan memesan minuman. Apa saja. Satu sloki gin dan tonik tidak akan membuat mabuk, bukan? Ia hanya perlu sedikit alkohol untuk menutup perih residu dari kegagalannya. Esok, ia akan membeli majalah berisi lowongan kerja dan mulai melamar - apa pun posisinya.

_Satu sloki berubah menjadi dua._

_Dua sloki menjadi empat._

_Empat sloki tak bisa beranak lagi. Peminumnya sudah mirip anak-anak, sih._

_(Kise lupa bahwa ia bisa menjadi sangat cerewet saat mabuk melanda)_

Maka keesokan harinya, dengan kepala berat, ia terpaksa pulang dari belakang bar. Masternya telah paham sikap Ryota ketika mabuk, dan sering membiarkannya menginap. Sengatan mentari menambah beban sekian ton pada kepalanya - lupakan soal melamar, tiba di rumah dengan selamat saja sudah merupakan pencapaian bagi si pirang. Futon menyambutnya mesra saat ia tiba, dan ia terlelap hingga tengah malam.

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah menyalakan radio. Tanpa disuruh, tanpa aba-aba, tanpa perintah.

Suara renyah yang sayup-sayup ia dengar kemarin entah mengapa terasa bersahabat - layaknya kawan lama yang tiba-tiba pulang dan memelukmu hangat. Pilihan lagu sang penyiar pun tak buruk, meski tak semua cocok dengan telinganya. Hei, siapa yang mengira pop kekinian bisa bersanding mesra dengan jazz yang berdekade usianya?

Maka sejak itu, All Night Nippon menjadi teman setianya setiap malam.

Topik demi topik dibahas di siaran itu silih berganti, mulai kisah soal patah hati hingga kondisi Diet yang dikuasai patriarki. Namun, di benak Ryota, topik yang terngiang hanya satu - topik di hari kegagalannya.

_Apa yang ingin kau ubah dari dirimu hari ini?_

Butuh berbulan-bulan bagi Ryota untuk mencernanya.

Hingga suatu hari kesempatan itu tiba - kesempatan untuk berubah, memulai kehidupan anyar, meninggalkan masa lalunya yang kelam. Ryota, yang sekarang tidak lagi takut kegagalan, dengan gagah berani mengirim lamaran ke JOLF*, menjajakan suara dan keriangan yang ia miliki untuk mengubah dunia.

Dewi fortuna tersenyum kepadanya - audisi demi audisi ia lalui dengan lancar. Pada bulan April Heisei dua puluh empat, resmi sudah ia menyandang nama Nakano Hitori, nama yang ia pilih sendiri. Alasannya? Hanya ia yang tahu.

Seiring waktu, ia pun belajar bahwa tak ubahnya kokpit pesawat, panel kontrol dan mikrofon di stasiun radio pun menyimpan sejuta rahasia. Siapa yang akan mendengarnya? Apakah mereka berkenan dengan topik yang ia bawakan? Apakah suaranya menjangkau hati para pendengar yang jiwanya kesepian? Setiap hari selama bersiaran, semua pertanyaan itu berputar dalam benaknya.

_Malam itu pun tak berbeda._

"Malam ini, mari kita membahas hal-hal ringan. Pernahkah kalian bergabung di klub sewaktu sekolah? Apa kenangan lama kalian sewaktu bergabung di klub?"

Seiring mengalunnya lagu pop tentang kelulusan - serbuk salju akan segera bertukar tempat dengan putik sakura kala itu -, email dari pendengar pun berdatangan. Jika waktu mengizinkan, Ryota ingin membacakan semuanya. Sayangnya, tidak.

"Dahulu, aku bagian dari klub basket," tutur Ryota beberapa saat setelah lagu berakhir. "Seperti pendengarku di Shinjuku 3-chome ini. Sayang, ia harus berhenti sekolah di kelas 2 SMA. Padahal ia hebat lho, bisa membawa timnya lolos penyisihan Inter-high. Jika kita seangkatan, mungkin aku akan kalah darinya," ujarnya kemudian, setengah tertawa. Nasibnya dulu memang tak mujur - dihantam Rakuzan di perempat final. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu, jika mengingatnya, ia masih merasa kesal.

Namun, apa boleh dikata - sejarah tak bisa ditulis ulang.

"Duh, salah pilih topik, nih," pikirnya.

Ya sudahlah. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Tinggal bagaimana ia mengolah siarannya agar borok masa lalu itu tak membebani pikirannya terlalu lama. Untungnya, email-email masuk lain dapat membuatnya lupa bahwa ia salah topik. Ada pendengar yang bergabung ke klub horoskop, memasak, bahkan "perkumpulan siswa jomblo". Ia membayangkan masa remaja masing-masing dari mereka, yang pastinya menyenangkan. Hei, jika bukan karena kekalahannya, ia tak akan lari dari klub basket dengan alasan "mau siap-siap untuk ujian".

(Ryota yang lama ternyata seorang pelari sprint jika dihadapkan pada perihnya kenyataan.)

Gita demi gita diputar, email demi email dibacakan, dan detik demi detik pun berlalu dengan cepatnya. Empat lewat lima sembilan pun tiba begitu saja.

"Nah, dengan berakhirnya Give me Five dari AKB48, berakhir sudah All Night Nippon bersamaku, Nakano Hitori. Jangan lupa mendengarku lagi besok, ya, di jam yang sama! Email kalian sangat kunantikan."

Saat ia melepas headphone dari telinganya, ia merasakan tepukan pada pundaknya.

Kasamatsu-senpai.

Tak terasa, dua tahun sudah sejak kakak kelas sekaligus rekan setimnya di klub basket Kaijou dulu itu menjadi produsernya. Ia bertanggung jawab atas skrip siaran, daftar putar lagu, dan terkadang email masuk. Sejak hari pertama, hubungan mereka sudah kembali dengan sempurna - layaknya jarak bertahun-tahun itu tak pernah ada. Hei, Kasamatsu bahkan menyapanya dengan tendangan - yang mendarat di pantat dan membuat Kise meringis seketika.

"Besok, jangan pilih topik yang membuatmu terbawa perasaan, deh," ujar Kasamatsu, dengan nada meledek.

Mendengarnya, Kise pun sedikit kesal. "Eh, kan kau sendiri yang minta aku memilih topik ringan. Lagi pula, kalau bukan karena email soal klub basket itu, aku tidak apa-apa, kok!"

Kasamatsu tertawa lepas karena godaannya masih efektif terhadap adik kelasnya itu. Sejak bergabung ke radio dan memahami budaya kerjanya, ia yang dulunya teramat serius kini lebih mudah tertawa. "Supaya tidak cepat keriputan", alasannya.

"Iya, iya. Cepat pulang sana, kereta pertama sudah berjalan."

Kise pun mengangguk, membereskan barang-barangnya dan melangkah keluar studio. Pelan-pelan, fajar sudah mulai menunjukkan wujudnya. Salah satu hal favorit Kise sepulang bekerja adalah melihat terbitnya matahari - di daerah urban maupun pinggiran, keindahan matahari itu sama saja nampaknya.

Namun pagi ini, ia tidak langsung menuju stasiun. Langkahnya ringan di Shinjuku, menjelajahi nadi kehidupan malam yang perlahan denyutnya melambat. Pijar lampu yang semarak kini mulai temaram, digantikan mentari - sebuah fenomena yang terkadang membuatnya merasa melankolis. Padahal, belasan jam kemudian pijar lampu itu akan kembali.

1-chome. 2-chome. 3-chome.

Jauh juga langkahnya kali ini. Berhenti sebentar untuk segelas kopi hangat nampaknya nikmat.

Ryota pun memperlambat jalannya, dan mencari minimarket yang buka 24 jam. Tiga menit berjalan, ia menemukan satu minimarket besar yang terlihat cukup ramai. Ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke sana, tanpa niat untuk berlama-lama. Hei, minimarket kan bukan tempat kencan yang nyaman. Lagipula, dengan siapa ia berkencan saat ini? Tidak ada!

Minimarket itu ternyata cukup lengkap. Selain menyediakan keperluan sehari-hari, tersedia juga kopi hangat dan berbagai menu sarapan, baik dari Jepang maupun Barat. Ia pun meracik segelas kopi instan panas, dan mengambil dua buah onigiri. Setelah itu, ia melangkah ke kasir.

Alunan lagu pop dari radio setempat memenuhi ruangan. Ia pun bertanya-tanya, apakah All Night Nippon diputar di sini?

_Ah, pertanyaan bodoh._

_(Padahal, jika ia berani bertanya pada sang kasir atau petugas, jawabannya pasti "ya". Minimarket itu tidak memiliki sistem hiburan lain.)_

Setelah mengantri, Ryota menyodorkan barang yang akan ia beli ke kasir. Minimarket yang mulai ribut oleh siswa SMA dan suara radio itu membuatnya kesulitan mendengar suara kasir.

Kecuali setelah didengarkan, suaranya empuk juga - perpaduan antara suara pria belum puber dan wanita dewasa. Volumenya tidak terlalu besar, tetapi nyaman di telinga."

"Total belanjaan Anda 780 yen, Nakano-kun."

_Sebentar._

_Nakano-kun?_

Rasanya Ryota tahu bahwa pagi itu ia tidak dapat langsung pulang.

* * *

* = JOLF/Nippon Broadcasting System adalah jaringan radio terbesar di Jepang.


End file.
